Harry Potter y el Secreto del Mortífago
by AriadneScrimgeour
Summary: Representa que es el séptimo libro, pero como lo empecé antes de que DH se editara, no hay spoilers. Es un fic serio, con lo cual no pongo ninguna de las parejas porque no es lo más importante. Ya os lo iréis encontrando. Espero que os guste!
1. Guerra en La Madriguera

_I. GUERRA EN LA MADRIGUERA_

31 de julio. Mayor de edad. Harry se sentía extraño. Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo sería este momento. Cómo, legalmente, pasaría de ser un chico a ser un hombre. Sí que era verdad que sentía algo distinto, pero no más hombre; simplemente, más solo, y sobre todo más indefenso. Con el baúl a cuestas y la jaula vacía de Hedwig en una mano, miraba a un lado y a otro de Privet Drive, cosa que había hecho miles de veces a lo largo de su vida; pero ahora le parecía completamente distinta. Ya no se sentía seguro allí. Ya nada ni nadie le protegía de su destino. Harry suspiró y empezó a andar.

Apareció en la Madriguera pocos minutos después. Habría tardado menos si las vecinas de Privet Drive tuvieran otras cosas que hacer que mirar por las ventanas. Le había costado encontrar un sitio apartado, y una vez hecho, le resultó difícil concentrarse lo suficiente. Pero lo importante era que había llegado a la primera parada de su largo viaje final.

Una cara llena de pecas rodeada de una preciosa melena de fuego le observaba aplastada en el cristal de la ventana. Al verle Aparecer, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se apartó de la ventana.

- ¡Harry¡Mamá, Harry ha llegado ya!

Molly Weasley dio un respingo de sorpresa y se dirigió hacia la ventana desde donde su hija había estado mirando.

- ¡Cielo santo, es verdad!- dijo eufórica, e ignorando las precauciones que su marido no dejaba de recordarle día tras día, abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo a recibir al chico, seguida por Ginny.

Harry no vio venir a la buena mujer que se acercaba corriendo, nada más notó que unos brazos le abrazaban con fuerza (el tipo de abrazos a los que Ron llamaba chistosamente "quebrantahuesos") y que alguien le llenaba la cara de besos.

- Buenos días, señora Weasley…- dijo Harry algo aturdido. No esperaba un recibimiento así.

- Buenos días, querido¡y feliz cumpleaños! Cuanto me alegro de que vuelvas a estar aquí… Venga, entremos enseguida. Yo llevo las maletas…

Y con un suave golpecito de su varita hizo flotar el equipaje de Harry delante de ella y se dirigió a la casa.

- Muchas… gracias…- dijo, pero Molly ya se encontraba bastante lejos de él. Harry se sintió libre por poco tiempo, porque finalmente Ginny le alcanzó y se lanzó a su cuello. Con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos le dijo lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Y cogidos de la mano entraron también a la destartalada cocina.

Molly ya había subido el equipaje al cuarto de su hijo Ron y había despertado a todos. Ron bajaba las escaleras bostezando y frotándose los ojos con los puños, y casi se cae al pasar por su lado Hermione, al trote.

- ¡Harry¡Por fin llegaste¡Feliz cumpleaños!- y se lanzó también a su cuello. Ron se acercó, malhumorado.

- Déjale respirar, Hermione¿no ves que le estás agobiando?- Hermione le fulminó con la mirada e hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, pero Ron la apartó para saludar también a Harry.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry- dijo, y volvió a bostezar y se sentó para desayunar, dormitando con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados, encima de la mesa.

- Gracias- dijo Harry. Y dirigiéndose a Hermione- ¿ya os habéis peleado otra vez?

- Es que es idiota- respondió simplemente, y se sentó también para desayunar, tan lejos de Ron como le fue posible.

- Será posible…- suspiró contrariada Ginny, como si la escena de esta mañana fuera ya tan conocida para ella que hubiera llegado a hastiarle. A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa. "No tienen remedio", pensó. Y se sentó al lado de Ron.

Al poco rato Bill y Fleur también bajaban por las escaleras, cogidos de la mano, susurrándose vete a saber tú qué piropos y soltando risitas. Detrás de ellos, Fred y George les tomaban el pelo imitándoles y riéndose descaradamente. En cuanto vieron a Harry, al llegar a la cocina, ambos alzaron la mano idénticamente, a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días- dijeron al unísono- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

- Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa. Cuando Bill y Fleur, finalmente, se dieron cuenta de que Harry ya había llegado, también le saludaron: Bill le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro ("golpecitos" que de poco le dislocan el hombro) y Fleur se le abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Felis cumpleaños, 'Aggy.

- Gracias- respondió Harry, sonrojado. La expresión risueña de hacía un momento de Ginny cambió, y se aproximó peligrosamente a la de Ron, que ya despierto miraba de reojo a Hermione, enfurruñado. Hermione se giró contrariada y empezó a hablar con Ginny.

- No la soporto, Harry- susurró Ron en cuanto Fleur se hubo sentado al lado de Bill, en la otra punta de la mesa, junto a los gemelos. Harry miró extrañado a Fleur, y luego a Ron.

- ¿Pero que te ha hecho la pobre Fleur?

- ¿Eh¡No! Fleur no, Harry… ¡Hermione!- Harry suspiró y apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cara en la mano, con expresión de aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahoooora?- Ron lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hermione, que en aquellos momentos estaba entablando una conversación de lo más divertida con los gemelos y Ginny.

- ¿La ves¡Ya lo está haciendo otra vez!- Harry miró a Hermione extrañado.

- ¿El qué¿Hablar?

- ¡No! Ya está flirteando otra vez… Se ha pasado, desde que llegó, todos los días flirteando con mis hermanos. Más bien con todo bicho viviente… Me tiene harto- Harry volvió a echar un vistazo a Hermione, por si la primera vez que la había mirado se había perdido algo.

- A mí no me parece que esté flirteando, Ron. Simplemente está hablando con los gemelos.

- Ya, claro.

Harry pensó en replicar y salir en defensa de Hermione. Pero al final decidió que mejor se callaba y no se entrometía. Ya se las apañarían. Así que intentó desviar el tema varias veces, aunque siempre acababan volviendo allí mismo. Al final, empezaron a hablar de Quidditch, y Ron pareció olvidarse finalmente de Hermione.

- ¡Oh¿Te has fijado en cómo le coge del brazo a Fred?- soltó Ron de repente, con un bollo en cada mano y el plato lleno de huevos revueltos y bacon. Harry levantó la vista de su plato de cereales.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Hermione!

- Ron, déjame comer tranquilo, por favor. Si tanto te molesta, se lo dices, pero a mí déjame en paz, ya me estás rallando.

- Oh, vaya, usted perdone señor Potter. Yo creía que usted era mi amigo…

- Y soy tu amigo, Ron, pero Hermione también, y si el problema lo tienes con ella¡pues háblalo con ella, no conmigo!

- Es que ya lo he hecho, listo. ¿Por qué te crees que no nos hablamos? Se puso hecha una fiera- Ron se tragó los dos bollos casi enteros, uno después de otro, con aire de mal humor, y empezó a atacar los huevos revueltos de su plato. Harry intentó dejar el tema por zanjado y seguir comiendo, pero las miradas fulminantes, tanto de Ron como de Hermione, le quitaron el apetito.

- Vamos a ver, porque de delicado tienes lo que yo de astronauta…

- ¿De qué?

- Nada, déjalo. A ver¿cómo se lo dijiste exactamente?

- Sólo le dije que dejara de flirtear con mis hermanos.

- Bien¿y ella qué dijo?

- Que no flirteaba con ellos, que sólo mantenía conversaciones amenas y civilizadas, que al fin y al cabo era normal hablarles pues coexistía con ellos y que no esperara que sólo hablara conmigo en una casa llena de gente, puesto que conmigo siempre acababa peleándose.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Cómo que y bien¿Tú te crees que me puede decir eso? Le dije que no era tonto y que se notaba de lejos que flirteaba con ellos porque sabía que me molestaba, y ella me respondió que lo que se notaba de lejos era que yo era idiota- Harry sintió unas ganas terribles de reírse, pero pensó que no era el momento oportuno.

- ¿Tú te crees que soy tonta o sorda, no?- gritó Hermione, levantándose de repente, furiosa-. ¿No tienes suficiente de hacer el ridículo una vez que además tienes que hincharle a Harry la cabeza con tus tonterías¿No ves que él tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en tus estúpidos celos?

- ¿Celos¿Yo¡Pero de qué celos hablas, niña¡A mí me da lo mismo con quién hables o dejes de hablar, pero no soporto que vayas pavoneándote por ahí como si fueras la reina del Mambo!

- ¿Pero qué narices estás diciendo¡No soy yo quien se pavonea, eres tú que no haces más que decir estupideces!- Hermione dejó su plato en la mesa y se dirigió a las escaleras-. ¡Yo creía que había logrado caerte bien, pero si tanto me odias no te preocupes, que me iré en seguida y no tendrás que aguantarme!- soltó, y subió corriendo las escaleras, llorando a moco tendido.

- ¡Eres idiota del culo!- gritó Ginny a Ron, y se fue detrás de Hermione. Los gemelos miraron mal a Ron y farfullaron no se qué de un mal de ojo, y la pareja de enamorados apartó unos segundos la vista el uno de la otra para mirar lo que estaba pasando.

Molly acudió de repente a la cocina, desde el jardín, donde estaba pateando a un gnomo que le robaba la comida.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es todo este escándalo?

- Nada- farfulló Ron de mala gana, pero dejó de comer y se levantó también de la mesa para subir las escaleras.

- Tu hijo pequeño…- dijo Fred.

- … que, con perdón…- añadió George.

- … es tonto del c…

- Ya lo he entendido- sentenció Molly.

Harry también se levantó y fue detrás de Ron.

Hermione estaba en el cuarto de Ginny, llorando. Desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada, Harry y Ron podían oír perfectamente sus sollozos y los vanos esfuerzos de Ginny para consolarla.

- No le hagas caso- le decía Ginny-. Ron es un idiota acabado, pero no le caes mal, mujer…

- Ya estamos- farfulló Ron a Harry-. ¿Lo ves? Siempre hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas…

- Ron, es que te has pasado un huevo- dijo Harry, con un tono un poco duro. Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- Ya, puede…

Cabizbajo, subió el tramo de escaleras que le faltaba para llegar a su cuarto, donde se encerró. Harry se quedó un rato de pie, delante de puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que decidió ir a hablar con Ron, puesto que Hermione ya tenía quién la consolara.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de Ron le vio sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando al jardín, con Pigwidgeon revoloteando nervioso a su alrededor.

- Ron- el chico miró a Harry distraídamente.

- Desde aquí se oye cómo llora- sentenció.

- ¿Sigue llorando aún?

- Sí- Ron se levantó y fue a tumbarse a la cama, tapándose la cara con un brazo. Harry también se fue a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron mucho rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Harry no sabía cómo decirle a Ron que creía saber cuál era la raíz de todos sus problemas con Hermione, y Ron no sabía cómo decirle a Harry que no entendía por qué siempre acababa peleándose con Hermione, si lo único que quería era tener una buena relación con ella.

Al final fue Harry quién rompió el silencio.

- Ron¿por qué no hablas con ella, le pides perdón, y le dices la verdad?- Ron le miró extrañado, como si de repente se hubiera puesto a hablar en pársel.

- ¿La verdad sobre qué?

- Venga, Ron, por favor, como si no lo supieras. Que te crees que soy tonto- Ron seguía mirándole como a un bicho raro-. Dile lo que sientes por ella de una vez y acaba con esto.

- ¿Lo que siento por ella¿A qué te refieres?- Ron no era el rey de captar las indirectas, pero aquella pareció que empezaba a entenderla.

- Dile que te gusta y que por eso te pones celoso cuando habla con otros chicos. Cuéntale que empezaste a salir con Lavender como un pique porque ella salió con Krum, y que te molestaste porque creías que se habían besado y quisiste desquitarte.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?- exclamó Ron alarmado, casi escandalizado, con la cara del mismo rojo intenso que el pelo. Ron negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero Harry supo que había dado en el clavo.

- Digo lo que pienso.

- ¡Pues estás mal de la cabeza¿Cómo quieres que yo… de ella…¡Pero qué dices, Harry!- Harry lo miraba fijamente, con expresión escéptica, y Ron se puso más nervioso aún… al borde del colapso-. ¡No me mires así, Harry¿Cómo quieres que me guste esa… esa…. esa empollona sabelotodo, pesada, neurótica y absolutamente…?

- ¡Insoportable!- en un principio Ron asintió, pero al darse cuenta de que la voz que había hablado no era la de Harry, y que el propio Harry miraba atónito hacia la puerta, pasó del sonrojado al blanco papel.

- Herm… ¡Hermione!

Hermione estaba de pie frente a la puerta abierta de su cuarto, con el rostro casi morado de rabia, y cubierto de lágrimas. Sus ojos, pura llama, se clavaban en Ron como puñales que le atravesaron el corazón.

- Hermione…- dijo Ron en un tono más suave, como de disculpa, pero la chica le ignoró por completo.

- Es eso lo que realmente piensas de mí¿no? Creo que es la primera vez que eres tan sincero, Ron.

- Hermione…- aunque sabía que probablemente saldría malparado, Harry intentó ayudar a suavizar la situación; sin muchas esperanzas-. Hermione, escucha… ha sido culpa mía, Ron no piensa que tú…

- ¡No intentes defenderle, Harry! Sé muy bien lo que piensa de mí, y ¿sabes qué, Ron¡Me importa una… un pepino!- por un momento un sollozo le rompió la voz, pero se recuperó pronto, incluso antes de que Ron, atónito, pudiera mediar palabra-. ¡Y pensar que vine a tu cuarto para hacer las paces contigo…¡Qué estúpida soy!- dos inmensas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al pronunciar las que ella pensaba que serían las últimas palabras que dijera a Ron-. Te odio, Ronald Weasley. ¡Te odio¡Y no quiero que me dirijas nunca, nunca más, la palabra¿Me has entendido?

Y dicho esto se giró y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Ron se quedó perplejo, como una estatua de mármol. Cuando reaccionó por fin, se lanzó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hermione¡Hermione, espera!

Pero ya era tarde.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

_II. REGRESO A HOGWARTS_

Ya habían pasado dos días y las cosas entre Hermione y Ron no habían mejorado. En un principio, el chico se había mostrado arrepentido, incluso bastante amable; pero finalmente los pucheros de Hermione y las bromas pesadas de los gemelos, que estaban totalmente a favor de la chica, pudieron más que él.

Ahora la Madriguera era lo más parecido a un campo de minas: debías tener cuidado dónde pisabas, o podía estallarte la mina en los morros. Sin haberse pactado nada, se habían formado dos bandos: los que apoyaban a Ron y los que apoyaban a Hermione. Y lo cierto es que el muchacho estaba en franca minoría.

Harry se sentía muy incómodo con la situación. Él no quería tener nada que ver con el embrollo: simplemente, no quería prescindir de ninguno de los dos. Cierto que pensaba que Ron se había pasado un poco, pero también comprendía el motivo; y además, se le notaba arrepentido. Bueno, ahora no. Ahora estaba furioso. Acabado de levantar de la cama se había topado con otra de las bromas de los gemelos, quienes aplicaban por su cuenta, pero en nombre de Hermione, una venganza que la chica no había pedido.

- Dejadlo ya, chicos- había dicho ella, cuando Ron había aparecido en la cocina cubierto de los pies a la cabeza de una especie de moco verde. Ron la miró con gratitud, esperando ver en su mirada que le había perdonado. Pero Hermione esgrimía una sonrisa bastante malévola para ser suya-. No vale la pena que malgastéis vuestro talento en él…

Ron se había ido aún más furioso de lo que había entrado, y Harry casi comete el error de hacer algún comentario al respecto; pero finalmente decidió que los huevos con bacon de su plato eran muy interesantes y bajó la mirada para no tener que cruzarla con Hermione.

Ginny también se había mostrado bastante hostil con él durante esos días. Cada vez que Harry intentaba estar a solas con ella y hablar de sus cosas, irremediablemente acababan hablando de Hermione y Ron, y Ginny no se cansaba de repetirle que no entendía cómo era posible que aún se hablara con su hermano después de lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Harry le respondía, en el tono más paciente y dulce que podía, que había cosas que ella no sabía y que por eso no lo podía entender. Ginny siempre acababa enfadándose. "Claro, como tú nunca me cuentas nada…".

Harry ya estaba harto de aquella situación. Solamente habían pasado dos días y ya habían conseguido sacarle completamente de quicio. Si hubiera estado seguro que serviría de algo, él mismo le habría confesado a Hermione que el fragmento de conversación que había oído estaba descontextualizado, que en realidad Ron intentaba justificar una actitud celosa con una enorme mentira para cubrir el hecho de que estaba loco por ella. Pero a esas alturas Harry pensó que, probablemente, eso complicaría más aún la situación: Ron lo negaría todo y se enfadaría con él por haberse chivado, Hermione se enfadaría también con él por mentirle para defender a Ron y aún más con Ron porque negaría que todo lo que dijo eran mentiras para ocultar que la quería.

Así que Harry intentaba ignorarles a ambos y acabarse su desayuno, pero cuando unos golpecitos en la ventana le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada, y que el bacon que había desaparecido de su plato se lo había comido Crookshanks.

- ¡Hedwig!- exclamó, contento de ver por lo menos una cara amiga que no estuviera enfurruñada. Al abrir la ventana, Hedwig se puso en su brazo y estiró la patita para que Harry pudiera desatar la carta que llevaba-. Gracias guapa- le dijo, y Hedwig le mordió la oreja cariñosamente. Harry le dio una galleta de la mesa y Hedwig se fue volando. Harry miró la carta: era de la profesora McGonagall, desde Hogwarts.

_Querido Sr. Potter:_

_Ordenando el despacho de Albus Dumbledore encontré una lista de objetos que le legó. Creo que es de suma importancia que tome posesión de ellos lo antes posible, ya que en gran parte son escritos, documentación e informaciones varias referentes a Lord Voldemort. El resumen de todas sus investigaciones, todo lo que encontró para ayudarle, le espera aquí dentro de un baúl, junto con el pensadero y algunos otros objetos que Dumbledore esperaba que le fueran de alguna utilidad. Espero recibir pronto su respuesta, diciéndome el día que vendrá para que Hagrid pueda ir a recibirle y llevarle hacia la escuela. _

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora de Hogwarts_

Harry releyó la carta por lo menos tres o cuatro veces antes de dejarla encima de la mesa, con la mirada perdida. Cuando pensaba que ya había conseguido olvidarlo, de repente la imagen de Dumbledore en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía, justo antes de que una luz verde se lo llevara por delante, le vino a la mente como un doloroso rayo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Ron y Hermione, que ya estaban sentados desayunando, se dieron cuenta, y se miraron extrañados. Hermione se levantó y cogió la carta de encima de la mesa para leerla en voz alta. Ron la escuchó atentamente, y se sentó al lado de Harry. De repente se sentía muy mal, y cuando encontró la mirada de Hermione, vio que ella se sentía del mismo modo. Pero ninguno de los dos medió palabra.

- Harry… -empezó la chica, pero realmente no sabía qué decirle. Harry irguió la cabeza, respiró hondo, y en tono tranquilo, dijo:

- Voy a contestar a la profesora McGonagall. Esta tarde iré a la escuela a coger todas las cosas que Dumbledore me dejó.

- Nosotros te acompañaremos- dijo Ron, buscando la confirmación en los ojos de Hermione, que asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro que sí, Harry. Vamos a ir los tres.

Era una tarde lluviosa. Ron y Hermione andaban a su lado. No se peleaban. No mediaban palabra. Podría incluso haberse pensado que ni siquiera respiraban. Sólo se oía el ruido de sus pisadas, y la lluvia majestuosa cayendo a su alrededor.

Harry no agradecía ese silencio. Para él era mucho más hiriente y ruidoso que las peleas de sus dos amigos, porque de ese modo podía oír con claridad los gritos de desesperación y de dolor de su cabeza; gritos que clamaban venganza, gritos que le rompían en dos en una oleada de rabia, pena y confusión.

Pese a que había sentido cierta alegría al ver a Hagrid, enseguida volvió a su estado abatido mientras andaba arrastrando los pies hacia la escuela. Qué distinto le parecía ahora todo. Qué lejana la época en la que para él Hogwarts era un hogar. Ahora ya había perdido todo significado. Ahora Harry ya no sabía adónde pertenecía. Pero no dijo nada y siguió andando.

De repente Hagrid se detuvo. Harry dejó de mirarse los pies y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado, pese a que no estaba seguro de saber exactamente cómo. Hermione debió de notar el desconcierto pintado en su cara, porque le puso una mano conciliadora en el hombro y le susurró dulcemente:

- Tranquilo, Harry. Ya hemos llegado. No tenemos que estar mucho tiempo si tú no quieres.

- No pasa nada- respondió-. Estoy bien.

- ¡_De luto_!- dijo Hagrid con voz potente. La gárgola del despacho de la directora se apartó y los cuatro visitantes se situaron en las escaleras y empezaron a subir. La profesora McGonagall les esperaba ante la puerta, y saludó afectuosamente a los tres jóvenes antes de dejarles entrar en el despacho. Luego Hagrid se despidió y la nueva directora cerró la puerta.

Harry miraba a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. No había cambiado casi nada, excepto que el pensadero ya no estaba donde solía, y que en la pared había un nuevo retrato: el de Dumbledore, que le observaba con ternura apoyado en el marco, y le saludaba efusivamente con la mano. Harry pensaba que no podría soportarlo, un cúmulo de imágenes y sensaciones se mezclaban en su cabeza y le hacían un nudo en la garganta.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ron con un punto de preocupación en la voz-. Estás muy pálido…

- Estoy bien- sentenció Harry, y volvió a alzar el rostro para observar el de la profesora McGonagall, también muy pálida y con cara de cansancio, que se sentaba ante su mesa y les señalaba tres sillas delante de la misma. Oyó un sollozo a su lado y vio que Hermione se cubría el rostro con una mano. "Seguramente también ha visto el cuadro", pensó. Pero, como si no le importara, se sentó en la silla que tenía más cerca, la del extremo, igual que un autómata. Ron puso cara de contrariado, pues Harry sabía que él no se hablaba con Hermione y ahora le había dejado la tarea de consolarla. Decidió ignorarla también y se acercó a otra de las sillas para sentarse, pero a medio camino se detuvo, fue a buscar a Hermione y, dándole su pañuelo, la acompañó hasta su silla.

- Gracias- susurró Hermione cubriéndose el rostro con el pañuelo una vez se hubo sentado. Ron no dijo nada, pero parecía la única persona de la habitación con algo de color en la cara.

Pasaron unos segundos de denso silencio hasta que la profesora McGonagall se decidió a hablar. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó con voz suave y tono confuso.

- Me alegra que haya venido tan pronto, señor Potter.

- Harry- dijo Harry-. Dumbledore siempre me llamaba así, profesora.

- Gracias, Harry- repuso McGonagall, sorprendida pero halagada al mismo tiempo-. Como decía, me alegra que haya acudido a mi llamada tan pronto.

- Cuanto antes acabe con todo esto, mejor, profesora.

- Comprendo- respondió McGonagall dulcemente-. La pérdida de Dumbledore ha sido un golpe terrible para todos. Tanto para la Orden como para los que de verdad sentíamos cariño y respeto por él. El vacío que ha dejado no podrá llenarse jamás, me temo…

Hermione interrumpió con un terrible gemido y se puso a llorar con más fuerza. McGonagall y Harry se giraron para mirarla, y Ron, quien se sentaba a su lado, dio un respingo, sobresaltado. Miró a su vez a McGonagall y a Harry, como disculpándose, pero ambos apartaron pronto la vista de él y siguieron con sus asuntos. Ron se sintió desplazado e insignificante en aquellos momentos, como si él no pintara nada en esa historia. "Qué quieres" se dijo para sí. "En verdad, poco pintas. Aunque Hermione y tú le sigáis donde vaya, supongo que al fin y al cabo, llegado el momento, Harry estará, como siempre, solo ante Voldemort". Ron sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ese nombre. Aún no se había acostumbrado a llamarle así sin sentir una oleada de miedo.

Hermione seguía llorando a su lado desde hacía un rato, pero Ron no hacía nada para impedirlo. Estaba escuchando la conversación que McGonagall mantenía con los tres, aunque sabía perfectamente que sólo estaba hablando con Harry. De repente, Ron se dio cuenta de que no estaba oyendo ni una sola palabra de lo que la directora estaba diciendo. Cierto que veía que sus labios se movían sin parar, pero él sólo alcanzaba a oír los sollozos de Hermione a su lado. Ron se removió, incómodo, en la silla. McGonagall debió darse cuenta de que no la escuchaba puesto que ya no dirigía una sola vez su mirada hacia él. Ahora se centraba sólo en Harry.

Disimuladamente, Ron miró a Hermione. Ella había dejado de sollozar pero, de reojo, Ron aún alcanzaba a ver un rastro de preciosas perlas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Notó que la cara le ardía e intentó centrarse de nuevo en McGonagall, pero sin darse cuenta estaba mirando de reojo a la chica otra vez. Se sentía muy impotente. Ojalá tuviera la palabra adecuada para ella, pero no sabía qué podría decirle. De hecho, en teoría no se hablaban, con lo cual no tenía ninguna obligación de consolarla. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que era su deber. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no lo reconociera a viva voz, se había portado muy mal con ella. Y aunque ella tampoco había sido la cosa más amable del mundo esos últimos días, Ron sabía que por lo menos tenía un motivo. Tenía derecho a estar enfadada con él.

Ron siguió observándola a escondidas, esperando quizás que de pronto se le ocurriera la frase idónea que le limpiara la cara de lágrimas. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Tan sólo podía observar su preciosa melena ondulada, de color apagado, también triste, desmayada sobre sus hombros; sus ojos marrones y brillantes de melancolía, fijos en algún punto de su regazo, donde tenía fuertemente agarrado con las dos manos el pañuelo que él le había dado. Finalmente, Ron le puso, muy torpe, una mano en el hombro. Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con la suya. Ron sintió que la totalidad de su cara se cubría de rubor, y apartó la mirada para dirigirla a McGonagall, como si realmente estuviera muy interesado en lo que decía, pese a que se había perdido tantos fragmentos de conversación que no entendía ni una palabra.

- Señorita Granger…- McGonagall había cortado su discurso para mirar a ambos. Ron apartó rápidamente la mano del hombro de Hermione-. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Hermione titubeó, pero respondió un débil:

- Sí… Sí, profesora McGonagall. Gracias.

- Quizás debería ir a tomar un poco el aire- dijo con tono suave-. De todos modos, lo que hablamos aquí el señor Potter y yo ya se lo podrá contar él mismo. Además, ya pronto habremos terminado. Realmente creo que le sentaría bien ir a dar una vuelta. Quizás pueda pasar por la enfermería…

Hermione miró a Ron, indecisa, y éste apartó de nuevo su mirada.

- No importa, profes…

- Yo te puedo acompañar si quieres…- soltó, de pronto, el chico, interrumpiéndola. Todos miraron a Hermione esperando una respuesta definitiva.

- No hace falta, estoy bien- sentenció al fin.

Ron se quedó perplejo una fracción de segundo, y acto seguido puso cara de enfado y se giró de sopetón, con los brazos cruzados.

- En fin…- dijo McGonagall, y volvió a mirar a Harry-. Eso es todo lo que tenía que contarle, señor… Harry. ¿Le ha quedado alguna duda?

- No… Sí…. No lo sé, profesora- respondió Harry, indeciso.

- Comprendo que esté un poco confuso- repuso McGonagall, paciente-. Pero ya sabe que si alguna vez tiene alguna duda o necesita mi ayuda o la de cualquier miembro de la Orden, puede contar con ella.

- Gracias profesora. Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Profesora…- dijo de repente Hermione. Todos se giraron hacia ella, excepto Ron que la miraba de reojo-. ¿Se hace usted también cargo de la Orden ahora?- McGonagall suspiró antes de contestar.

- No. Después de la… del incidente de Dumbledore y la desaparición de… Después de todo aquello, los miembros de la Orden tuvimos una reunión de urgencia para decidir lo que tendríamos que hacer. Algunos me propusieron ponerme al mando de la Orden, decían que era lo que Dumbledore habría querido, pero yo me negué. Sinceramente, pienso que cuidarse de la seguridad y el buen funcionamiento de la escuela además de hacerse cargo de la Orden era demasiado trabajo para una persona sola.

- ¡Pero Dumbledore era el mejor mago de…!

- ¡Ya lo sé, esto, señor Potter!- repuso McGonagall, ofendida-. No lo estoy negando. Dumbledore es uno de los mejores magos que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero aún así era un ser humano. Y ya no era joven. Y yo tampoco. Ahora que ha pasado todo esto, muchos padres piensan que Hogwarts es un lugar vulnerable, y mío es el deber de que no sea así, o al menos lo menos vulnerable posible. Tengo que revisar la escuela de arriba abajo, accesos, túneles, y el sistema de seguridad de los alrededores, el bosque, los jardines. Necesito personal competente que vigile el recinto, que cuide de la seguridad de los alumnos dentro y fuera de las aulas, y que siga impartiendo clases como es debido…

McGonagall interrumpió su discurso, como abrumada por el peso de tanta responsabilidad. Incapaz ya de mantener el aspecto sereno, se levantó, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

- Ni siquiera tengo un subdirector. Dumbledore quería que fuera el profesor Snape…

- ¿Snape?- dijo Hermione, incrédula, y se tapó la boca con la mano. Estaba tan pálida que parecía que iba a desmayarse, pero no pasó nada.

- ¡¿Snape?! Su asesino, ¿subdirector?- gritó Ron, indignado-. ¿Pero cómo pudo Dumbledore pensar…?

- ¡Pues porque no era infalible, señor Weasley!- repuso muy molesta McGonagall-. Porque por muy responsable que fuera, seguía pensando en su interior que todas las personas eran tan buenas como él- acabó casi en un susurro, y se dejó caer en la silla, con el rostro entre las manos.

- Lo siento, profesora- se disculpó Ron, consciente de que su insolencia había hecho tambalear la entereza que pretendía mantener la nueva directora.

- Comprendo cómo se sienten. Yo también estoy furiosa con Snape, y mi razón no llega a alcanzar el… el motivo por el que hizo lo que hizo. Por muchas vueltas que le dé al asunto, no comprendo cómo han podido salir así las cosas.

- Pues han salido así porque así se planearon desde un principio- escupió de pronto Harry, en un tono tan duro que todos tuvieron que mirarle para asegurarse de que era el chico el que había hablado, y no un intruso. Con tres pares de ojos pendientes de él, prosiguió- Si no recuerdo mal, nosotros manteníamos que Snape era una traidor desde primero, con todo el tema de la Piedra Filosofal…

- Sí, eso es cierto, pero…- empezó McGonagall, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- … pero nadie nos creyó. Decían que eran pamplinas, que Snape se había reformado. Y ahora, ¿qué dicen? Ahora, cuando ya es tarde, se dan cuenta de todo. ¡Un Mortífago es siempre un Mortífago, y no hay marcha atrás! Eso me dijo Sirius, y tenía razón.

Harry se levantó de la silla, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, y se paseó por entre los múltiples objetos que aún se amontonaban en el despacho. Su primer impulso fue el de desparramarlo todo por el suelo, para apagar su furia, pero notó una mirada a sus espaldas, y al girarse vio los ojos de Dumbledore, suplicándole que no lo hiciera. El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero pronto recordó que era sólo un retrato.

- No niego todo lo que ha dicho, Harry- repuso McGonagall. Harry pensó que ojalá lo hubiera dicho con enfado, pero no; el tono de la profesora era de pesar y confusión-. Pero no estoy segura de que las cosas sean así de simples…

- ¿Que no son así de simples? Snape asesinó a Dumbledore, ¡yo lo vi! Podía haberle ayudado y no lo hizo, ¡se puso del lado de los asesinos, y huyó! ¿Qué más pruebas necesita para convencerse, profesora McGonagall?

McGonagall se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y definitivamente se rompió. Harry se sintió extraño. Nunca había visto llorar a la profesora McGonagall. Simplemente, daba por hecho que era algo que no sabía hacer, que era tan severa que incluso las lágrimas le tenían un profundo respeto. Sin embargo, en una época en la que nada era lo que parecía, también esa presunta certeza se desvanecía como el humo.

- Ojalá lo supiera, Harry. Ojalá supiera qué pruebas espero para explicarme todo esto…

Harry miró incómodo a sus dos amigos, aún sentados, y vio que estaban tan confundidos como él. Afortunadamente, la profesora recobró rápidamente la compostura, irguiéndose orgullosa en su asiento y limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

- De momento eso es todo lo que puedo decirles.

- Pero…¿quién se va a encargar de la Orden, si no lo hace usted?- preguntó Ron. McGonagall adoptó una expresión seria y se acomodó en la silla antes de contestar. Los tres chicos estaban ahora muy pendientes de ella.

- Alastor Moody nos pareció el más apropiado en un principio; pero pensamos que sería demasiado duro para él, sobretodo para sus nervios, compaginar su trabajo de auror con este cargo en la Orden. Por otro lado, por el momento no contamos con ningún otro auror con la misma experiencia…

- ¿Pero Moody no estaba retirado?- preguntó Hermione.

- Oficialmente sí- contestó McGonagall-. Pero trabaja para Hogwarts, vigilando los terrenos.

- Y entonces, si Moody no lidera la Orden, ¿quién se encarga?- insistió Ron-. Mi madre nunca nos cuenta nada de la Orden…

- No es exactamente que no la lidere… Verán, Lupin sugirió que se dividiera la responsabilidad entre al menos dos personas, una que se encargaría del funcionamiento y la organización internos de la Orden, y la otra, que sería Moody, encargada de la seguridad, tanto de la sede como de los miembros cuando se encontraran en alguna misión. Así que después de largas deliberaciones, decidimos que fuera el propio Lupin quien compartiera mando junto a Moody, por su entereza y sus dotes para la organización.

- ¡Pero Lupin es un hombre lobo!- exclamó Ron, alarmado.

- ¡Ron! ¿Y qué más da? ¡Es de los nuestros! Y también entiende mucho en defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…- respondió Hermione, a la defensiva-. Además, Remus me dijo que había aprendido a preparar la poción que le ayudaba a controlar su licantropía. Incluso me la enseñó por si algún día…

- Sí, sí, sí… Lo que usted diga- la cortó Ron, enfurruñado-. Cada día te los buscas más viejos, Hermione. Pero "Remus" está ocupado…

- Oh, venga, cállate…- respondió ella con desprecio, y le tiró el pañuelo que le había dejado.

- Genial- masculló el chico, tirando el pañuelo al suelo con un ademán y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos- un jubilado paranoico y un licántropo, jefes de la Orden del Fénix. Si salimos de esta será un milagro…

Por la cara que puso Hermione, McGonagall se preparó para una discusión. Pero afortunadamente, o no, Harry interrumpió antes de que diera comienzo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Malfoy?

Al oír ese nombre, un profundo silencio se cernió en el despacho. No duró mucho, sin embargo sí lo suficiente para que se les formara un nudo en el estómago.

- No ha aparecido. Ahora mismo es como si el profes… como si Snape y Draco Malfoy se hubieran esfumado; como si nunca hubieran existido. El Profeta decía esta mañana que incluso Narcissa Malfoy se hallaba en paradero desconocido.

- ¿Narcissa Malfoy?- exclamó Ron-. ¿Esa no es la madre de Malfoy?

- ¡Qué lumbrera, Ron!- dijo Hermione, sarcástica. Mientras el chico la fulminaba con la mirada se preguntaba cómo era posible que un rato antes hubiera sentido lástima por ella.


	3. El libro misterioso

_III. EL LIBRO MISTERIOSO_

Casi media hora después salían del despacho de McGonagall y se dirigían a la puerta principal. Andaban los tres sin abrir la boca, cada cual preocupado por sus asuntos. El baúl de Dumbledore levitaba delante de ellos, llevado por Hermione. Ron y ella habían mantenido una discusión para decidir cuál de los dos lo llevaba; discusión que se resolvió cuando a Ron se le cayó el baúl por las escaleras. "Es más seguro que lo lleve ella", había dicho McGonagall. Ron no podía borrar de su memoria esas palabras de la profesora, ni la cara de satisfacción que había puesto Hermione al oírlas. Ron se sentía furioso, con McGonagall por haberle humillado, con Harry por no haber salido a defenderle y, sobretodo, con Hermione, porque, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella nunca se dejaba alcanzar ni ayudar por él. Cuando estaba con ella, se sentía realmente un inútil.

Por otro lado, Hermione caminaba orgullosa mirando el baúl con cierta satisfacción. Había demostrado, otra vez, que no por ser de origen muggle era peor bruja que un sangre pura. "Además" se justificó, "Ron siempre se muestra muy hostil conmigo y me trata como si fuera una sinvergüenza. Es un terco. No le va mal que de vez en cuando le demuestre que yo también soy útil". Distraídamente miró hacia el chico, quien se miraba los pies con aire de profunda irritación. Hermione sonrió. "Si no pusiera siempre esa cara de enfurruñado a lo mejor sería guapo y todo". Al pensar eso, el baúl se le descontroló ligeramente y ella se ruborizó, comprobando de inmediato si alguno de sus dos acompañantes se habría dado cuenta.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había enterado de la extraña maniobra que había obrado el baúl. Ron seguía mirándose los pies y Harry no cesaba de darle vueltas a lo último que le había dicho McGonagall. Tenía que buscar un libro. "El libro está incluido en la nota donde Dumbledore escribió todo lo que tenía que heredar usted, Harry" le había contado McGonagall, "pero aunque he registrado el despacho de punta a punta no he sido capaz de hallarlo. O bien no estaba en su posesión en el momento en el que la escribió, o bien se lo robaron. Personalmente, me inclino más por la primera opción, puesto que muy pocas personas tenían acceso a este despacho. Pero en estos tiempos que corren, uno no puede estar nunca seguro de nada…".

De repente Harry notó que chocaba con algo blando y cayó al suelo. Al alzar la vista y ponerse bien las gafas, vio que acababa de encontrarse con la enorme barriga de Hagrid.

- Habéis estado mucho rato con la profesora- dijo Hagrid.

- Tenía muchas cosas que contarnos- repuso Harry-. Pero aún así no sé si estoy más confuso ahora o antes de entrar…

- Es normal. Yo cada vez que hablo con ella entiendo menos…- había respondido el gigantón, con aire abatido-. Tengo órdenes de acompañaros a la puerta.

- Lo suponía- farfulló Harry.

- ¿No será muy incómodo Aparecer con el baúl?- preguntó Ron de mala gana, pero él mismo se respondió, sarcásticamente-. Ay, calla tonto, que el baúl es cosa de Hermione, y como ella es tan lista se las apañará de sobra…- Hermione hizo una mueca de descontento y dejó el baúl en el suelo.

- Cosa extraña pero Ron tiene razón. Nunca he Aparecido con un objeto tan grande y no me haría ni pizca de gracia que algo tan importante como este baúl se quedara a mitad de camino…

- Podemos preguntar a la profesora McGonagall si nos deja usar la chimenea- sugirió Ron, animado porque Hermione había tenido que admitir que tenía razón. Poco le duró la satisfacción en cuanto oyó que Hagrid decía:

- Los accesos están bloqueados. Nada ni nadie puede entrar ni salir de Hogwarts por la chimenea, es demasiado peligroso.

Hermione escondió una sonrisa burlona al ver la derrota pintada en la cara de Ron, pero acto seguido añadió:

- De todos modos se podría desbloquear un momento, lo justo para pasar el baúl y hacerlo llegar a la Madriguera. No tendríamos ni que pasar nosotros por ahí, la chimenea estaría desbloqueada escasos segundos...

- ¡Muy lista!- dijo Ron, ahora él con una sonrisa burlona-. Pero ¿cómo va a pasar el baúl? ¿Harás que le salgan una boca y unas patitas y lo mandarás derechito a casa o qué?

- No es mala idea, Ronald- contestó ella de mala gana-. Pero es más fácil que uno de nosotros entre en la chimenea junto al baúl mientras el resto Aparece en la Madriguera.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Ron, desafiante.

- ¡Sí!- contestó ella del mismo modo.

- ¡¿Ah sí?!- repitió él, con un tono más duro.

- ¡¡Sí!!- respondió ella, casi gritando.

- ¡Mierda! Es verdad…- masculló él, y fue a esconder su rubor girándose de pronto con aire ofendido.

- ¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Hagrid a Harry.

- Siempre- respondió este.

- ¡Jesús! Admiro tu paciencia.

- Gracias.

Hagrid decidió que les acompañaría de vuelta al despacho de McGonagall para luego ir directamente con ellos hacia la puerta y no tener que esperarles más. Ya que Hagrid tenía el detalle de ir con ellos y darle cierta conversación (viendo que, tal y como estaban las cosas, ni Ron ni Hermione eran muy buena compañía), Harry decidió olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que le había contado la profesora y mostrarse afable con su gigantesco amigo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Fang?- Hagrid soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

- Muerto de miedo. No quiere entrar en la cabaña de ninguna manera. Supongo que teme por si se incendia otra vez.

- Comprendo- Harry se recriminó haber empezado una conversación que les recordaba a ambos aquello que, al menos por un momento, pretendían olvidar. Harry se dio cuenta de que Hagrid le estaba mirando como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera-. ¿Ocurre algo, Hagrid?

El guardabosque se miró los pies y luego empezó a hablar, avergonzado.

- Siento mucho no haberte mandado nada para tu cumpleaños, Harry. He tenido tanto trabajo…- Harry suspiró aliviado. Por un momento había esperado una mala noticia.

- No importa, Hagrid. No hace falta, en serio.

- Harry, los diecisiete son una edad importante, y requieren un regalo igual de importante, algo especial… A Ron le regalé una gorra vitoreadora de los Chudley Cannons, y a Hermione un libro de pociones nivel experto. Tú no puedes ser menos…

- Hagrid, yo no…

- Aún recuerdo…- le cortó Hagrid, sin darse cuenta, con aire melancólico-. Aún recuerdo la noche en la que te llevé volando hacia casa de tus tíos. ¡Eras tan pequeño…! Como… como uno de esos garbancitos que nacían en mi huerto… Sí, sí, como un pequeño garbancito, así eras tú…

Harry se preguntó cómo debían de ser los garbanzos del huerto de Hagrid, si los más pequeños tenían el tamaño de un bebé de un año. Hagrid suspiró.

- ¡Qué recuerdos…! Y ahora, mírate…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo el tamaño de un pepino, quizás?- preguntó Harry, chistoso.

- No, no…- respondió distraídamente el gigante-. Más bien de una calabaza…

Harry se puso a reír con ganas, y cuando Hagrid se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, le siguió.

- Ahora ya eres un hombre… ¡Demasiado grande para compararte con cualquier verdura!

- ¿Aunque sea de tu huerto?

Ante el comentario, los dos se pusieron a reír con más ganas, y tuvieron que detener su marcha por falta de aire. Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutirse un momento para ver qué pasaba, y se miraron con cara de no entender nada. Pero inmediatamente giraron la cabeza con un gesto brusco para no tener que verse.

De repente los dos sintieron que se alzaban del suelo, presos por unos enormes brazos que los estrujaban. Hagrid había enlazado a los tres en un gran abrazo.

- ¡Os he echado tanto de menos!- les decía Hagrid, llorando ahora-. ¡No os lo podéis ni imaginar!

- ¡Nosotros también a ti!- gritó Hermione, apartándose una mata de barba que le caía encima de los ojos.

- ¡Sí, mucho!- dijo Ron, con cierto aire de desesperación-. ¡Pero no aprietes tanto!

Hagrid les soltó y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo del tamaño de una sábana, y se lo volvió a guardar en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos.

- Eres muy insensible- le dijo entre dientes Hermione a Ron- Hagrid sólo intentaba demostrarnos su cariño.

- ¡Me estaba asfixiando!- se justificó el chico.

- Eres tan melodramático…

- Basta ya, chicos…- murmuró Harry, y les señaló con la cabeza al guardabosque, quien se miraba los pies con aire ausente.

- Hagrid…- le dijo suavemente la chica. El gigantón alzó los ojos, hinchados y rojos de llorar, y la miró distraído. Hermione se acercó a él y le cogió la enorme mano entre las suyas-. Ya casi hemos llegado al despacho de la profesora McGonagall… Venga, a lo mejor nos ofrece un té y todo…

- Sí, venga- dijo Harry, cogiéndole la otra mano.

- ¿Un té? Un calmante para caballos es lo que necesitaría…- masculló Ron, pero un pisotón de Hermione le cortó, y mientras daba saltitos con el pie sano para evaluar los daños, dijo para sí, en un susurro:- Y de paso también uno para ella…

Efectivamente, al subir los cuatro de nuevo hacia el despacho, la profesora McGonagall les ofreció algo de bebida y unas galletas, que no tuvieron demasiado éxito porque, excepto Ron, que enfadarse le daba hambre, ninguno de ellos tenía mucho apetito. Esta vez fue Ron quien trajo el baúl consigo, porque Hermione tenía suficiente trabajo consolando a Hagrid. El chico no lo hizo del todo mal, lástima que en la primera curva chocara con una gárgola y le rebanara el cuello. Aparte de ese pequeño incidente, el resto del trayecto paso sin más novedad. Pero claro, Hermione sólo se había percatado del accidente.

Mientras Ron se peleaba con el baúl para aparcarlo en un sitio donde no molestara, Hermione y Harry ya se habían sentado en las sillas de antes, sólo que esta vez era Harry quien estaba en el medio, para que sus dos amigos no se sentaran de lado. McGonagall había hecho aparecer un enorme sillón floreado para que el gigante descansara, y delante de ellos había una mesita con dos tazas de té, para Hermione y Hagrid, un vaso de zumo de calabaza para Harry, y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla para Ron, junto con una fuente con galletas de chocolate.

- No es tan fácil desbloquear la chimenea, señorita Granger- dijo McGonagall al oír la propuesta de la chica-. Del tránsito y bloqueo de chimeneas se encarga el Ministerio, de modo que tendríamos que mandar una petición por correo exprés solicitando el desbloqueo de las dos chimeneas que nos interesan durante un espacio de tiempo concreto, y esperar a que contestaran.

- ¿Y eso sería muy difícil, profesora?- preguntó Hermione.

- Difícil no, pero puede que fuera un poco largo. Aunque los búhos del correo exprés son muy rápidos, necesitarían un cierto tiempo para llegar al Ministerio. De allí, si decidieran que las fuentes son fiables y permitieran que se llevara a cabo la operación, los encargados pertinentes deberían informar a la familia Weasley de la solicitud, y antes de desbloquear su chimenea deberían dar su conformidad. Luego, se nos debería informar de vuelta y quedar a una hora concreta para el desbloqueo.

- Vaya, no sabía yo que tuvieran que hacerse tantas cosas…

- No es cuestión de ninguna broma, señorita Granger, como comprenderá. Para usted es sólo desbloquear una chimenea durante unos segundos, pero para el Ministerio es un punto vulnerable que puede ser atacado en un breve lapso de tiempo. A veces unos segundos pueden separar una gran victoria de una catástrofe…

- Ya comprendo…- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo.

- ¿Y cuánto podría tardar, más o menos, profesora?- preguntó Harry.

- No estoy muy segura, pero supongo que un par de horas…

- ¡Jesús!- exclamó Hagrid-. Todo por apenas medio minuto…

- Bueno, mientras esperamos podemos ir a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, ¿no?- sugirió Ron, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que descubriera las galletas.

- No es mala idea. Sería como una especie de despedida…- dijo Harry.

- Vayan, vayan…- les animó McGonagall-. Ahora mismo voy a escribir la nota y cuando obtenga una respuesta les voy a mandar un búho para que les diga a qué hora exacta se va a desbloquear la chimenea. Les ruego que estén localizables para agilizarlo todo un poco y no encontrarnos con que el desbloqueo ha sido inútil.

- No se preocupe, profesora- dijo Hermione con aires de superioridad-. Estaremos atentos y vendremos aquí como un rayo cuando nos lo solicite- McGonagall asintió y salieron los tres del despacho. Hagrid prefirió quedarse un rato más disfrutando de su té.

Vagabundearon durante mucho rato sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Se les hacía muy extraño andar por aquellos pasillos. En su interior sentían que ya no pertenecían a aquella escuela, pero ninguno de ellos quería reconocerlo en voz alta. Hacerlo sería como desembarazarse para siempre de todo aquello, de aquél mundo de ilusiones y esperanzas que habían construido los tres juntos desde que se conocieran años atrás.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el libro de Dumbledore?- preguntó Ron limpiándose los restos de chocolate de la boca con un pañuelo. Hermione agradeció el comentario: era una forma como otra de romper el hielo.

- "Grandes misterios de la Magia", de Enigma Mirage- contestó Harry con un tono monótono.

- Uff… No me suena de nada. Si no estaba en el despacho ¿dónde debe de estar?

- Podríamos mirar en la biblioteca…

- Hermione, ¡por favor…!- replicó Ron como si repitiera algo por enésima vez a un niño tonto-. Si estuviera en la biblioteca, ¿tú crees que Dumbledore no habría podido ir en un momento y traerlo a su despacho?- Hermione le miró furiosa. No soportaba este aire de suficiencia que usaba Ron con ella. La hacía sentir como si fuera estúpida.

- ¡No todo el mundo es tan… "inactivo" como tú, Ronald Weasley! ¡Dumbledore tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en ir a la biblioteca a coger un dichoso libro!

- ¡Pero si es una obra tan fundamental para Harry es posible que sea demasiado importante para estar en la biblioteca de la escuela!

- ¡Es posible, pero no hace ningún daño ir a comprobarlo!

- Venga ya, Hermione. Tú te has pateado todos los libros de la Biblioteca y este no te suena, ¿verdad?

- Si es tan importante como tú dices, se encontrará en la sección prohibida, ¡estúpido!

- ¡Ah, claro, en la sección prohibida!- respondió Ron, sarcástico-. ¿Y no supones por qué está prohibida? ¡Pues porque no podemos entrar! Ya no somos alumnos de la escuela, ¡ni siquiera podremos oler la sección prohibida! ¿O es que no te acuerdas de Madame Pince?

- ¿Y tú? ¡Quizás tu diminuto cerebro de mosquito no es capaz de procesar el nombre de Madame Pince al lado del de McGonagall, DIRECTORA de la Escuela, principal interesada en que encontremos el LIBRO, y que nos puede fácilmente firmar una nota para que PODAMOS ENTRAR!

Ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo y cruzándose enérgicamente de brazos, Ron dio por terminada la discusión.

- Ron, será mejor que guardes silencio a partir de ahora- le dijo Harry secretamente, aprovechando que Hermione les había adelantado unos pasos-. Parece que hoy llevas las de perder, y francamente ya estoy un poco harto de los dos.

- Genial Harry, eres un amigo de puta madre para levantarle los ánimos a uno…

- Lo único que intento es que el mal carácter y las respuestas ágiles de Hermione no acaben de minar la poca dignidad que aún te queda- dijo en tono seco-. Pero tú mismo.

- Estupendo. Tú también en mi contra…

Harry cogió aire y contó hasta diez, reprimiendo las ganas de pegarle una patada en el culo a su amigo.

- Verás, Ron, te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas. Está claro que estoy a favor tuyo diciéndote lo que me parece mejor para ti, ignorando mis fuertes instintos de estrangularte con mis propias manos, que sería lo más fácil para mí, pero no lo que hace un amigo de verdad- y dicho esto se adelantó para ponerse al lado de Hermione.

- Hola Harry, ¿ya te has cansado de aquél merluzo?

- No, ya me he hartado de los dos. Él es un testarudo y un bocazas, pero tú a ver si bajas estos humos. Ya sabemos todos que eres una chica muy lista y una excelente bruja "a pesar" de tu origen muggle, no es necesario que lo vayas restregando por donde pases. Le has dejado hecho polvo- dijo de carrerilla, con tono áspero. Hermione quedó tan perpleja que dejó de andar de repente, y observó a Harry adelantarse aún más y entrar el primero en la biblioteca.

- Pe… pe… pero Harry…- balbuceó Hermione, incrédula y colorada hasta las cejas-. ¿Y la nota de McGonagall para la sección prohibida?

- ¿No eres tan espabilada?- dijo Harry-. Y tu, Ron, ¿no tienes tantas ganas hoy de ser útil? Pues id los dos, yo mientras tanto miraré por la sección normal, quizás quede algún libro donde Hermione no haya metido la nariz.

Ron ya había alcanzado a Hermione y se había situado a su lado, él también extrañado por el comportamiento de Harry, especialmente por esas últimas palabras no muy agradables hacia la chica.

- ¿Pero de qué va este hoy? Si está de mal humor, que no nos lo haga pagar a nosotros…

- Es que tiene razón, Ron. Somos unos estúpidos: nosotros discutiendo y Harry pasándolo mal con todo el tema de… bueno, ya sabes. Somos nosotros quienes estamos de mal humor y él lleva pagándolo todo el día.

Ron estuvo unos segundos en silencio, primero procesando las palabras de la chica, luego evocando escenas de los últimos días que pudieran confirmarlas, y finalmente el duro proceso de tragarse el orgullo y admitir que ella tenía razón.

- Sí. Quizá tengas razón. Deberíamos declarar una tregua.

- Sí…

Estuvieron en silencio y sin moverse mucho rato, como esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer paso.

- Ron, siento mucho que…

- Hermione, yo no quería que…

Se interrumpieron mutuamente, y enrojeciendo se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

- Perdona, te he cortado- se disculpó ella.

- No, no, qué va, si fue culpa mía. ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Bueno… Que siento mucho si he sido antipática contigo hoy.

- No importa. Seguro que lo merecía.

- Un poco sí, creo… supongo- contestó no muy convencida-. Pero de todos modos si me molesta algo que tú haces o dices también te lo podría comentar de otras formas más… constructivas, y menos desagradables para Harry.

Ron puso cara de confusión. Hermione se puso aún más colorada.

- Quiero decir que si me molesta algo de ti te lo puedo decir tranquilamente, ahorrándome enfados y malas palabras, que también son desagradables para el resto de personas que están a nuestro alrededor, especialmente Harry, que está muy sensible.

- ¡Ah! Claro. Sí. Pero… a veces sé que es difícil no enfadarse conmigo- confesó enrojeciendo hasta las orejas-. Y quiero que sepas…- Ron miró a un lado y a otro antes de decir nada, comprobando que nadie más que ella le oiría-. Quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije de ti el otro día en mi cuarto… que no es verdad.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. Si no fuera por ti yo aún colgaría de una estúpida planta bajo una trampilla protegida por un perro de tres cabezas.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa pero sincera, y por primera vez en muchos días la luz de un posible entendimiento entre los dos se encendía sobre sus cabezas.

- Así qué, ¿vamos tirando?- preguntó Ron cuando notó que el nudo de su estómago se empezaba a deshacer. Hermione asintió y fueron al despacho de McGonagall.

Cuando entraron en la biblioteca, ya de mejor humor, se encontraron la cara de amargura de Madame Pince que les miraba de reojo, malfiándose. Ni siquiera les contestó cuando le dieron las buenas tardes. Aún así, este desagradable recibimiento no minó del todo su estado de ánimo.

Después de dar una vuelta por entre las estanterías más cercanas, Ron y Hermione descubrieron a Harry medio desmayado en una silla, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y sujetando un libro con la otra. Se sentaron uno a cada lado del chico.

- ¿Es este el libro, Harry?- preguntó Ron esperanzado.

- No.

Ron y Hermione esperaron unos segundos a que su amigo dijera algo más, pero al ver que no, la chica decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

- Sentimos mucho todo lo que ha pasado hoy, Harry- le dijo. Harry dio un respingo pero no se descubrió la cara.

- De acuerdo. No importa.

- Hemos estado hablando- siguió Ron-. Hemos pensado que a partir de ahora cuando algo nos irrite lo hablaremos sin más.

- Es muy posible que aún así discutamos pero me parece que ya somos mayores para…

- Que sí, que ya lo he entendido. Ya os he dicho que de acuerdo, ¿qué más queréis?- Harry se levantó y ni siquiera le vieron la cara antes de que volviera a sumergirse en su búsqueda-. ¿Tenéis la nota?

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados, pero finalmente decidieron hacer como si nada. Ya supusieron que el hecho de que ellos hubieran cambiado el humor no implicaba necesariamente que a Harry le pasara igual. Entendían que su amigo cargaba con un gran peso encima, y por eso le permitían según qué licencias.

- Sí, nos la ha firmado enseguida. ¿Quieres que repasemos contigo la sección normal o prefieres que miremos los tres la sección prohibida?- preguntó dulcemente Hermione.

- Quizás podríamos hacer grupos y todo: mientras nosotros miramos la normal, tú podrías mirar la prohibida… es decir… o Hermione la podría mirar también…

El hecho de imaginarse un rato a solas con la chica le hizo enrojecer de nuevo, e intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Si no hubiera escondido su cara de la vista de Hermione, se habría dado cuenta de que ella también se había ruborizado.

- Haced lo que queráis- dijo Harry de mal humor-. Ahora que sois de repente tan amigos, ¿por qué no miráis lo que os dé la gana y mientras yo seguiré con lo mío?

- Pero… Pero Harry, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué nos dices esto ahora?- preguntó Hermione. Ron se giró para mirar, confuso, a Harry.

- Porque ya estoy harto de que me mareéis, ahora amigos, ahora peleados... Siempre pendientes, para bien o para mal, de lo que hace el otro, y yo siempre en el medio como un gilipollas, pero de mí no se acuerda nadie.

- Pero Harry…

- Eso no es verdad, Harry- dijo Ron, con un tono más áspero de lo que hubiera deseado-. Admito que Hermione y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero jamás te dejaríamos de lado. Es más, creo que Hermione ha sido de gran ayuda siempre para los dos, y yo… bueno, yo quizás no soy tan inteligente como ella pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿vale? Entiendo que estés hoy de baja forma, pero no tienes derecho a acusarnos de ignorarte, no cuando sabes que nos cortaríamos un brazo, o lo que hiciera falta, por ti.

- Pero es que yo…- insistió Harry, pero un profundo sollozo le cortó y tiró al suelo, con furia, el libro que sujetaba, mientras se abrazaba fuerte a Hermione, llorando. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa pero le abrazó á su vez, algo incómoda.

- ¡Harry! Cielos, ¿qué te pasa?

Ron se agachó para mirar el libro que Harry había tirado. Era de adivinación, como bien aclaraban las enormes letras violeta del título, pero a Ron no le hizo falta saber eso para entender lo que había traumatizado tanto a Harry. En la portada se veían unos dibujos referentes a distintos tipos de adivinación… En un extremo, una flamante baraja de cartas del tarot, de la que destacaba una gran torre de la que se caían unos personajes. Al lado, dentro de una bola de cristal, se podía ver con claridad un gran perro negro. Ron se sintió abatido y mostró la portada a Hermione.

- Oh, Dios mío…- susurró, y se abrazó con más fuerza a Harry-. Tranquilo, Harry, no pasa nada…- Hermione miró a Ron-. No te quedes ahí encantado, Ron…

- ¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?

Hermione le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Harry.

- Ah, no… Ya lo abrazas tú, ¿no ves que yo…?

- ¿No dijiste que te cortarías un brazo por él?- preguntó ella, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

- Sí, pero…

- ¡Shhhht!- y volvió a hacer el gesto con la cabeza, esta vez de un modo más imperativo. Ron acabó por claudicar y abrazó a los dos, rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó suavemente Hermione en cuanto Harry se hubo calmado un poco-. Vamos a preguntar a Madame Pince si conoce el libro, a ver si lo tienen y nos puede decir dónde está, así iremos más deprisa, ¿vale?- Harry asintió con la cabeza-. Ron, ¿por qué no te quedas con él mientras voy yo y se lo pregunto?

- Vale. Pero no parece de muy buen humor, lo más probable es que te mande a…

- Ya lo sé, pero lo podemos intentar.

- Vale.

Así que Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de Madame Pince mientras Ron acompañaba a Harry fuera de la biblioteca, a que le diera un poco el aire.

- Buenas tardes, Madame Pince- ésta respondió con una especie de resoplido-. Verá, hace rato que estamos buscando un libro, pero no sabemos ni siquiera si lo tiene usted aquí. ¿Podría hacerme el favor, si no es molestia, de decirme si lo posee, y en tal caso, dónde lo puedo encontrar?

Madame Pince estuvo en silencio un rato, pensando.

- ¿De qué libro se trata?- gruñó al fin.

- "Grandes misterios de la Magia", de Enigma Mirage.

Las palabras de Hermione cayeron como una bomba y resonaron atronadoras en la silenciosa biblioteca. Madame Pince puso una cara muy parecida a la de terror.

- ¡¿De dónde has sacado este nombre?!- gritó, medio histérica, alzándose de su silla y cogiendo a Hermione de los brazos. La chica, perpleja, casi no podía ni mediar palabra-. ¡Habla!

- De… de… el profesor Dumbledore…- logró articular, al borde del llanto, entre el susto y el dolor de las manos de Madame Pince aferrándose a sus brazos.

- ¡¡Dumbledore!!- gritó Pince, soltándola y dejándose caer en su silla de nuevo-. ¡Dumbledore ha muerto, niña!

- Pero antes de…

- ¡¡Calla!! ¡No existe ese libro, así que no lo busques!

- Pero Dumbledore dijo que…

- ¡Silencio! ¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó, medio desquiciada, Madame Pince, y se levantó furiosa con la intención de coger a Hermione y sacarla ella misma de la biblioteca, pero la chica ya había echado a correr medio presa del pánico.

Al salir se topó con Ron y se habría caído al suelo de no ser que el chico la cogió. Harry tenía mejor aspecto y ambos la miraban interrogativamente.

- Estás muy pálida…- dijo Harry. Hermione se echó a llorar aferrándose al jersey de Ron, quien enrojeció de tal forma que casi no se distinguía el color de la cara y el del pelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De tan mal humor estaba?

- No… No lo sé…- balbuceó ella, sin soltar aún a Ron. Harry le hizo señas al chico para que la abrazara y él también se acercó. Ron puso una mano temblorosa en el hombro de Hermione y le dio unos golpecitos de consuelo.

- ¿No tenía el libro?

- No pero… además, ha sido muy extraño. Se ha puesto como loca, como si… estuviera muy enfadada o… muy asustada, o las dos cosas a la vez... Creía que me iba a hacer daño…

- Ya sabía que tenía mala leche pero no me imaginaba que fuera así- comentó Ron. Hermione se apartó al fin del chico y les miró a los dos, ya más serena pero aún bastante impresionada.

- Me dijo que el libro no existía- los dos chicos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, pero fue Ron quien habló.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no existe? ¿Dumbledore no lo había añadido…?

- Sí, exacto, eso intenté decirle, pero se puso como… una psicópata, casi pensé que… No sé, no sé… cada vez entiendo menos todo esto, chicos.

- Ya somos dos- dijo Ron.

- Tres- añadió Harry.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, cada cual intentando llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria, pero sin éxito.

- Pero veamos, ¿alguien sabe de qué nos va a servir este libro?- preguntó Ron-. ¿Por qué se puso Madame Pince de este modo?

- Quizás es peligroso, por eso le tenía tanto miedo…- respondió Hermione.

- Pero si fuera tan peligroso, ¿por qué tendría tanto interés Dumbledore en que Harry lo tuviera?- insistió Ron. Hermione se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que ella tampoco lo entendía.

- Quizás…- empezó Harry, y se detuvo a media frase. Los otros dos le miraron con interés-. Quizás es un libro peligroso… en manos equivocadas. Puede que sea una información muy útil para nosotros, pero que en manos de Voldemort sea muy peligrosa…

Ron y Hermione se miraron como meditando las palabras de Harry y acabaron asintiendo los dos.

- Puede que estés en lo cierto, Harry- dijo ella.

- Entonces tenemos que buscarlo donde sea…- dijo Ron.

- Claro, pero ¿dónde? Ni siquiera sabemos por qué Dumbledore quería que lo tuviera, no tenemos ninguna pista que nos diga…

- ¡Un momento!- le cortó Hermione, pensativa-. ¡Claro que tenemos una pista, Harry!- los dos chicos la miraron, perplejos-. Cielos, ¿cómo hemos podido ser tan tontos?

- Explícate…

- Harry, la única forma de vencer a Voldemort es eliminando primero los horcruxes que contienen su alma. Todas las investigaciones de Dumbledore, todo su legado, gira en torno a Voldemort y a sus horcruxes. ¿Por qué no el libro también? Pensadlo un poco, chicos. Muy pocas personas saben cómo se crea un horcrux, incluso parece un tema tabú que no sale ni siquiera en los libros de la Escuela. Y a una cosa así se la llama misterio, ¿no? Y el libro que buscamos…

- ¡"Grandes misterios de la Magia"!- exclamó Ron, entendiendo por fin.

- ¡Claro!- remató Harry-. Si es verdad que trata sobre eso, ¡entonces tenemos que encontrarlo a toda costa! Seguro que si Voldemort sabe que conocemos la existencia del libro intenta hacerse con él…

- O lo que es peor: destruirlo- puntualizó Hermione.

- Cierto.

- A lo mejor podríamos…- pero una especie de graznido interrumpió el discurso de Harry. Un buhoncito marrón muy pequeño se acercaba rápidamente al trío. Se plantó en la cabeza de Ron, enredándose en su pelo.

- ¡¡Agggh!! ¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo! ¡Bicho estúpido, sal de ahí!- vociferaba el chico dando patadas al suelo.

- ¡Calma, calma Ron!- le decía Hermione mientras desenredaba las patas del buhoncito del pelo del chico-. Ya está, no pasa nada, pequeño…

- ¿A quién llamas "pequeño"?- se quejó Ron, colorado.

- Al búho.

- Ah, claro…- ¿era decepción aquél sentimiento que invadía su estómago?.

- Debe de ser la nota de McGonagall…- dijo Harry mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y leía las pocas palabras que tenía escritas-. Sí, es ella. Tenemos media hora para llegar al despacho.

- Tiempo de sobra- dijo Ron.

- Será mejor que vayamos tirando ya. Es mejor llegar allí con tiempo para prepararnos bien- añadió Hermione.

Por una vez se pusieron de acuerdo los tres sin discutir. Y en diez minutos ya estaban cruzando la puerta del despacho de la directora.


	4. La invitación

_IV. LA INVITACIÓN_

Al final el encargado de llevar el baúl fue el propio Harry, más que nada para evitar discusiones y porque, al fin y al cabo, el baúl era suyo. Pocos segundos después de aterrizar en casa de los Weasley, notó que las llamas de la chimenea crecían de una forma bárbara y acto seguido volvían a su estado y color normales. La chimenea estaba bloqueada de nuevo.

- Al final sólo la desbloquearon quince segundos- dijo Molly Weasley, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y le sacudía un poco el polvo-. Pensamos que sería suficiente.

- Sí, de sobra- respondió Harry, soltando el baúl y sentándose encima.

- ¿Te encuentras mal, querido?- preguntó Molly dulcemente, tocándole la frente por si tenía fiebre-. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

- No es nada, Sra. Weasley- respondió-. Sólo que estoy un poco aturdido. Y muy cansado.

- Pues a cenar y luego derecho a la cama. Si quieres puedes bañarte antes, seguro que te sienta bien.

- Gracias.

Justo en aquél momento llegaron Ron y Hermione. Llamaron a la puerta y Molly les dejó entrar sin más.

- ¿Dónde están tus medidas de seguridad?- preguntó Ron, divertido.

- Si tiene que venir alguien a matarnos no va a llamar a la puerta- dijo Molly, y más dulcemente preguntó- ¿queréis cenar un poco?

Aún no había acabado de pronunciar la palabra "cenar" que Ginny ya trotaba por las escaleras, se deslizaba por el pasillo y se plantaba en la cocina.

- ¿He oído que cenamos?- preguntó, bastante animada. Pero al ver la cara de Harry su expresión también cambió-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Malas noticias?

- No, querida- le dijo su madre, e hizo sentar a los cuatro en la mesa.

- No pasa nada, Ginny, de verdad- dijo Harry-. Sólo necesito dormir un poco, nada más.

- ¿Y qué es ese baúl, Harry?- insistió la chica, ahora sentada a su lado.

- Son… cosas que me dejó Dumbledore. Hemos ido a recogerlas esta tarde a Hogwarts.

- Ah, claro…- dijo Ginny, y viendo los pocos ánimos de su chico decidió dar el tema por zanjado. Pero luego se percató de que Ron y Hermione, no sólo estaban sentados de lado, sino que además no se discutían-. Pero bueno, ¿y a vosotros dos que os ha pasado? ¿Habéis firmado la tregua y yo sin enterarme?

- Sí, más o menos- dijo Ron.

- ¿Cómo que más o menos?- preguntó Hermione-. La hemos firmado y punto, sí, y además hemos decidido que a partir de ahora intentaremos tener más paciencia y menos discusiones…

- Genial- dijo Ginny en un tono de falsa molestia-. La próxima vez que salgáis yo vendré con vosotros… Aquí una se despista un momento y ya os ponéis a hacer cosas a mis espaldas. ¡No puedo dejaros solos!

Este comentario destensó un poco el ambiente, que de repente se volvió mucho más cálido, y les ayudó a pasar una agradable cena.

Bill y Fleur no se presentaron a cenar, y el Sr. Weasley vino mucho más tarde, cuando todos ya se iban a dormir. Se le veía muy cansado y ojeroso, y se dejó caer, más que se sentó, en la silla que Molly le ofrecía.

- ¿Qué tal el día, querido?- preguntó su esposa. Arthur sólo tuvo fuerzas para soltar un:

- ¡Ufff!

- Ya veo. Mucho trabajo.

- Cada día más- respondió, abalanzándose encima del plato de sopa que Molly le puso delante-. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué tal el día?

- Uff, yo aquí, en casa, como siempre, domando a tus hijos- contestó Molly, mirando con reprobación cómo su marido dejaba olvidada la cuchara y bebía directamente del plato, pero aún así sin osar decirle nada: para hacer algo así es que debía de estar más que hambriento.

- Nosotros hemos ido a Hogwarts- contó Ron, viendo que Harry se mantenía ausente y en silencio-. Dumbledore dejó algunas cosas para Harry, y hemos ido a recogerlas. McGonagall mandó una nota a Harry esta mañana explicándolo, y hemos pasado la tarde allí.

- Ya veo…- comentó Arthur una vez se hubo tragado el último sorbo de sopa-. Como una despedida, ¿no?

- Más o menos.

El silencio les envolvió mientras Arthur seguía degustando su cena y una sensación de abatimiento les dominaba, cada vez más. Molly, la persona más activa de la estancia, iba de un lado para otro, fregando los platos, ordenando, barriendo, limpiando. Parecía como si buscara excusas para no estar sentada con ellos en la mesa y hablar tranquilamente.

- Molly, cariño, ¿no puedes hacer todo esto mañana? Me canso sólo con verte- le dijo, finalmente, su marido, atacando la guarnición de su cordero al horno. Molly se quedó quieta unos instantes, como si pensara algo importante, y finalmente se sentó.

- Está bien.

Siguieron en silencio un rato más hasta que finalmente Ginny anunció que se iba a dormir, y Hermione decidió seguirla.

- Yo también- se apresuró Ron-. Tengo mucho sueño. ¿Vienes, Harry?

Molly le miró como si esperara especialmente ansiosa su respuesta. Harry pensó que seguramente era porque quería estar a solas con Arthur, y decidió que él también se iría a dormir.

Así que se despidieron los cuatro y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Las chicas enseguida alcanzaron su cuarto y dieron las buenas noches a los chicos mientras ellos seguían subiendo.

- Mierda- dijo Ron de repente-. Me he dejado el reloj abajo.

- ¿Y qué más da? Igualmente no funciona, aquí - repuso Harry. El reloj del que hablaba Ron era uno de pulsera que le había regalado Harry por su último cumpleaños. Era muggle, con lo cual no funcionaba en el mundo mágico, pero de todos modos Harry sabía que a Ron le haría ilusión, pues siempre le había gustado mucho el suyo.

- Ya lo sé, pero si lo coge mi padre vete tú a saber los experimentos que hace con él, y yo aún quiero intentar sustituir las pilas muggles por magia, a ver si un día de estos logro que funcione como es debido…

- Como quieras- dijo Harry, sin ánimos de discutir-. Te espero arriba.

- Vale.

Oyó que Ron bajaba de nuevo las escaleras, y no le habría dado más importancia al asunto de no ser porque de repente notó como el chico aminoraba la marcha e intentaba bajar los peldaños sin hacer ningún ruido. Entre el silencio, Harry pudo oír unos murmullos que provenían de la cocina, y al girarse y ver que Ron estaba agachado escuchando, sintió curiosidad él también. Ron le miró y le hizo señas para que se acercara sin hacer ruido.

Al llegar a su lado, Ron susurró:

- Creo que hablan de mi hermano.

- ¿De cuál?

- De Percy.

Y se callaron de nuevo para escuchar a los señores Weasley hablando.

- ¡No podemos seguir así, Arthur! Ahora más que nunca tendríamos que estar todos unidos… Si te esforzaras más, puede que Percy…

- Molly, querida…- la cortó Arthur-. Percy ya no quiere ser un Weasley. Si no lo aceptamos pronto, acabará por volvernos locos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- repuso Molly con tono irritado.

- Digo lo que pienso, querida. ¿Te crees que yo no lo siento?- añadió con una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza en la voz-. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Molly no contestó pero Harry y Ron pudieron oír que lloraba, y que Arthur daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su esposa antes de abandonar la cocina. Tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudieron, los dos chicos subieron las escaleras antes de que el Sr. Weasley descubriera que habían estado espiando.

- Harry, que no llegamos…- susurró Ron. Harry le cogió del brazo y entró en la primera habitación que encontró, arrastrando a su amigo de paso y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al girarse vieron dónde habían ido a parar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?- gritó Ginny.

- ¿Es que no os han enseñado a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación de dos chicas?- añadió Hermione.

Ginny tenía los pantalones desabrochados y la camisa del pijama puesta, pero Hermione sólo llevaba las braguitas, de un bonito azul celeste, y se tapaba como podía con la camiseta. Los dos chicos enrojecieron hasta las cejas y Harry se giró de inmediato, pero Ron no podía apartar los ojos de Hermione.

- ¡Ron!- espetó, finalmente, la chica, también muy sonrojada-. ¡Haz el favor de girarte!

- ¡Pedazo de pervertido!- gritó Ginny, y le lanzó una zapatilla. Finalmente Ron reaccionó y se giró.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó precipitadamente, y Harry casi se moría de la risa, pero aún tenía la cara cubierta de rubor.

Finalmente las chicas siguieron vistiéndose hasta que las interrumpieron de nuevo: era el Sr. Weasley, que llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Va todo bien, chicas?

Ron y Harry se pusieron muy tensos, pensando que les caería una gorda si el Sr. Weasley se enteraba de que estaban ahí sin permiso, y aún más si acababa dando con el motivo por el cual habían entrado.

- Sí papá- dijo Ginny-. ¡Pero no entres!- se apresuró a añadir- ¡Nos estamos cambiando!

- Tranquilas, tranquilas- dijo Arthur al otro lado de la puerta-. Sólo quería desearos buenas noches. Ahora subiré y se lo diré a los chicos también.

- ¡No!- se le escapó a Ginny-. Quiero decir que… que no te oirán, papá. Hace un momento subimos nosotras a… darles las buenas noches… y estaban dormidos.

Pasaron unos segundos, que a todos se les hicieron eternos, pensando si Arthur se habría creído o no la historia. Pero luego oyeron los pasos de la Sra. Weasley que subía las escaleras, y que ambos les deseaban las buenas noches y se encerraban también en su cuarto.

- Uff… menos mal…- dijo Hermione. Ron se giró, pensando que ya habrían acabado de vestirse, pero no fue así y volvió a su posición más rápido que un rayo y más colorado que un tomate.

- Dios, Harry- susurró-. ¡Creo que le he visto un pecho!

- ¡Qué dices!- respondió él, también en un susurro-. Eres un cerdo…

- Ha sido sin querer, creía que ya estaban vestidas…

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que duró escasos segundos.

- ¿Era bonito?- preguntó Harry de repente, también algo colorado. Nada más pronunciar la pregunta ya se arrepintió de haberla planteado: Ron estaba tan rojo que Harry pensaba que le iba a dar algo.

- ¿Que si era bonito?- preguntó, escandalizado-. Harry, ¡que estás saliendo con mi hermana! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?

- Vale, vale, perdona, no te enfades.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, escuchando atentamente por si las chicas les decían que ya podían girarse.

- ¿Y de Ginny, has visto algo?

- ¡Harry!

- Perdona, perdona.

Nuevamente se callaron. Parecía que las chicas estaban casi listas, y ellos dos ya ni siquiera se miraban, realmente incómodos con el diálogo que estaban manteniendo; sobretodo Ron, con pensamientos que rozaban la impureza rondando por su mente.

- Precioso. Redondito y precioso- murmuró Ron, y Harry enrojeció al recibir una respuesta que ya no esperaba. Segundos después, las chicas les dijeron que ya estaban vestidas, y, agradecidos de poder dar por zanjada su conversación, se giraron. Ellas ya estaban dentro de la cama, mirándoles con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo; sobretodo Hermione, especialmente cuando miraba a Ron.

- ¿A que se debe vuestra visita?- preguntó Ginny.

- Es de mala educación entrar sin llamar. Y mucho más si se trata de la habitación de dos chicas- les riñó Hermione.

- Ya lo sabemos. Ha sido un accidente- se defendió Harry.

- Sí, lo que nosotros queríamos era huir de papá- dijo Ron.

- ¿De papá?- preguntó Ginny-. Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque estábamos espiando al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley mientras hablaban en la cocina…- confesó Harry.

- Estaban hablando de Percy- añadió Ron.

- No está nada bien espiar las conversaciones de los demás, chicos- les dijo Hermione, muy seria.

- Lo que tú digas pero… - empezó Ron, de mala gana, pero la imagen fugaz del pecho de Hermione hizo que se olvidara de lo que iba a decir después.

- Pero ¿qué?- preguntó su hermana.

- Ay, chica, ¡y yo que sé!- espetó Ron con nerviosismo-. Supongo que me llamó la atención porque hablaban de pecho… digo de Percy- Ron sentía como si las mejillas fueran a estallarle, y Harry se aguantaba la risa a su lado-. Penpen… pensaba si le habría pasado algo o… si sabían algo de algo de él que no quisieran contarnos.

- ¿Y no piensas que si no quisieran contaros algo sería por algún motivo?

- Ay, Hermione, tú siempre agobiando con tu… legalidad…

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Ginny la cortó.

- ¿Y qué decían?

- ¡Ginny!

- Oh, venga, Hermione. Como si tú no quisieras saber cómo acaba el culebrón de la boda…

- ¿Qué culebrón?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo. Hermione se ruborizó y Ginny esgrimió una sonrisa triunfal.

- Ay, chicos, que poco sabéis…- soltó la pelirroja, con aires de suficiencia-. Mamá insiste en que invitemos a Percy a la boda de Bill y Fleur. Dice que es la excusa perfecta para que se reúna toda la familia y a ver si así conseguimos hacer las paces con él.

- Eso es imposible- dijo Ron-. Ni papá ni Percy quieren hacer mutuamente las paces.

- No es verdad- espetó Hermione algo duramente-. No sé lo que pensará tu hermano, pero el Sr. Weasley en realidad está muy triste. Se hace el duro porque se siente ofendido, y es testarudo como todos los Weasley.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

- Hermione tiene razón- corroboró Ginny-. El otro día vimos a papá llorando. Estaba con mamá, y también hablaban de Percy. Sea como sea, no es un tema agradable para ellos.

- Ni para nosotros- refunfuñó Ron-. Percy es un idiota.

- Percy es tu hermano, Ron- repuso Hermione-. Te guste o no. Y a tus padres les duele mucho todo esto que ha pasado. Pero ahora parece haberse abierto cierta esperanza. Él estaba equivocado, el motivo de su disputa ahora ya no existe. Tarde o temprano tendrá que reconocer que…

- La causa de la disputa nunca fue la que tú crees- la cortó Ron de repente, malhumorado-. Eso sólo fue una excusa, nada más. Papá mismo lo ha dicho: Percy no quiere ser un Weasley. Se avergüenza de nosotros porque somos pobres, se mete con papá por el trabajo que hace porque según él no tiene relevancia. Percy no es como los demás Weasley y lo quiere demostrar, se cree mejor que nosotros porque es muy ambicioso. Y por eso se fue, no por causa del señor Fudge ni del Ministerio. Todo eso son memeces.

Las palabras de Ron fueron tan duras que provocaron un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pensando si Ron no tendría razón con lo que había dicho. De hecho, probablemente él conocería más a Percy, pues era su hermano.

- Bueno Ron…- suavizó Ginny- es cierto que Percy es ambicioso, y puede que sí que se meta con papá por su trabajo, pero eso es porque podría ocupar un puesto mejor y no entiende esa afición suya para con los objetos de los muggles. De hecho, todos nos hemos metido con el trabajo de papá alguna vez… Pero de ahí a afirmar que Percy se avergüenza de nosotros… al fin y al cabo somos su familia, ¿no?

Ron soltó un resoplido de desacuerdo.

- Por desgracia para él…- refunfuñó, y se giró, habiendo perdido el interés por la conversación y convencido de que nada de lo que pudieran decirle le haría cambiar de opinión.

- Papá y mamá ya se han ido a la cama- dijo-. Harry, ya nos podemos marchar a dormir…

- Yo me quedaré un rato más, si no les importa a las chicas… Me gustaría enterarme un poco más de…

- Lo que tú digas- le cortó Ron, ya con la puerta abierta, y mirando a un lado y a otro antes de salir de la habitación.


	5. Preparando la boda de Fleur

_V. PREPARANDO LA BODA DE FLEUR_

Al levantarse por la mañana, Ron ya se encontraba de más buen humor que el día anterior, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al llegar a la cocina saludó a la concurrencia con bastante mejores ánimos de los que solía poseer recién levantado.

- ¿Esa mueca que se dibuja en su cara es una sonrisa?- preguntó Ginny a Hermione, y las dos disimularon una risita-. ¿A estas horas de la mañana? Imposible.

- Bueno, al menos eso parece. Pero a lo mejor es sólo que le duele la barriga- contestó esta, y las dos se pusieron a reír con ganas. Ron se las quedó mirando extrañado. Parecía estar aún en medio de un sueño, y por la expresión de su cara, parecía bueno.

Quién también se encontraba de bastante buen humor era la Sra. Weasley. Andaba de un lado para otro, cocinando, fregando, limpiando, todo mientras canturreaba en voz baja canciones de su época.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan contenta hoy, mamá?- preguntó Ginny. Molly se detuvo y se sentó en la mesa, las miradas atentas de los cuatro adolescentes fijas en ella.

- He mandado una lechuza a tu hermano esta mañana.

- ¿A cuál de ellos?- preguntó Ron.

- A Percy. Dice que sí que va a venir a la boda, ¿no es estupendo?

- Sí, genial- dijo Ron sarcásticamente-. Espero que por lo menos esta vez no lleve a Scrimgeour para usar a Harry de panfleto publicitario del Ministerio.

- ¡Ron!- protestó Hermione al ver la cara de disgusto que se le había quedado a Molly-. No le haga caso, Sra. Weasley. Es una noticia estupenda.

- Sí…- dijo volviendo a sonreír distraídamente-. Parece que aún es posible una reconciliación.

- Claro que sí, mamá- dijo Ginny. Ron soltó un resoplido y siguió comiéndose su desayuno.

- Vaya- suspiró Hermione-. La sonrisa no fue más que una mera ilusión. He aquí el Ron de todas las mañanas…

Aquella misma noche, la Madriguera estaba llena de gente. La Sra. Weasley no cabía en su piel de contenta, pues volvía a tener a todos sus hijos, o a prácticamente todos, bajo el mismo techo. Aunque faltara Percy, la promesa de que en unos días volvería a verle y, estaba segura, se reconciliaría con ellos, la ayudaba a paliar la sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de ella desde que su hijo se había marchado de casa.

Charlie había hecho su flamante aparición a media tarde, contándole a una madre pegada a su cuerpo y llenándole la cara de besos que se había pedido unas pequeñas vacaciones para poder pasar unos días junto a la familia. Los gemelos llegaron casi a la hora de cenar, después de cerrar otro día de gran éxito en la tienda. Habían decidido abandonar su pequeño pisito anexo a la tienda, llamado cariñosamente "nuestra Madriguera particular", con la misma intención que Charlie, oficialmente. Pero desengañémonos: los gemelos no abandonarían su refugio/almacén/laboratorio insonorizado para pasar unos días en familia… En realidad, estaban preparando "una gran sorpresa para la boda". La Sra. Weasley no sabía si sentirse contenta o, por el contrario, profundamente preocupada por esta "gran sorpresa"; así que decidió hacer ambas cosas, en medida de lo posible.

Bill y Fleur se habían dignado a aparecer por lo menos para compartir con ellos la cena. Habían pasado el día "comprando todo lo necesario para la boda", según Fleur.

- Yo creía que hacía ya dos semanas que teníais todo lo que os hacía falta- protestó Ginny, que miraba con reprobación los brillantes pendientes nuevos que lucía su cuñada, que se veían tan caros que rallaban la indecencia. Fleur pareció no darse cuenta del tono no muy amable de Ginny, porque respondió, con una deslumbrante sonrisa, que aún faltaban unos pequeños detalles para que todo fuera "pagfaicto".

- Ademoi hemos encontgado un festido idéal paga fosotgas, ¡os quedagá adogable!

- Si es como el de la última vez, pareceremos una tarta de cumpleaños- refunfuñó Ginny a Hermione, quien tapó su maliciosa sonrisa con la servilleta. Pero Fleur no lo oyó; de hecho, nunca escuchaba a Ginny. Para ser más exactos, nunca escuchaba nada que no se pareciera a su voz.

- Por mí no os preocupéis- dijo Hermione. Todos los de la mesa la miraron, y luego la cara de contrariedad de Fleur un momento, para volver a mirar a Hermione-. Mi vestido ya lo tengo.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Ginny, encantada de tener algo que hiciera enfadar a Fleur.

- Sí, lo compré hace unos días- contestó Hermione, un poco sonrojada al ver tantas miradas fijas en ella.

- ¡Pego eso no puede seg…! Seguía espantoso que tu festido no combinaga con el nuestgo, ¡qué hoggog! Tienes que defolveglo…

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué color es el vestido!- protestó Ginny, saliendo en defensa de su amiga-. Además, no puedes controlar todos los vestidos de los invitados, cada cual que lleve lo que quiera.

Fleur puso cara de enfado, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

- Fill, tu hegmana es una insolente. Nunca me hafla con guespeto.

Bill, en un intento de suavizar la situación, puso una mano conciliadora en el hombro de su prometida.

- Venga, mujer, que no lo decía para herirte, tranquilízate. Veamos, Hermione, ¿de qué color es el vestido?- preguntó inmediatamente, para no darle a Fleur tiempo para replicar.

- Negro y de color vino- todos miraron a Fleur, pendientes de su reacción. Bill el que más.

- ¡Imposible!- estalló, indignada-. No podemos festig a Ginny colog fino, ¡estaguía espantosa con ese colog de pelo!

- ¿Cómo que espantosa? ¿Pero tú que te has creído?

- Ginny, por favor, cállate…- rogó su madre. Molly pensaba que Ginny y Hermione tenían toda la razón, pero no le apetecía ni pizca entrar en una discusión precisamente un día en el que debían estar todos contentos de tener a la familia junta. Charlie, Fred y George no abrían la boca, pero seguían la conversación como quien mira un partido de Quidditch.

- Diez a cero a favor de Hermione- susurró Fred finalmente. Charlie disimuló una sonrisa.

- Veinte puntos si alguien consigue que Fleur se tire del pelo- respondió George, y ambos gemelos se rieron entre dientes. Charlie tuvo que taparse la cara con la servilleta.

- Fleur, querida, sé un poco comprensiva…- intentaba calmarla Bill-. No puedes ir diciendo a la gente que quedará espantosa y pretender que se lo tomen bien…

- ¡Fill! Lo sabía, siempgue te pones de su lado, ¡nunca me apoyas a mí…! ¡Es mi foda, y eyas sólo me la quieguen agguinag! ¡No te impogta nada de lo que yo quiego, Fill!- y acto seguido se puso a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Claro que me importa, cariño, pero ¿qué más da si un vestido es de un color o es de otro? Lo más importante es que vamos a ser marido y mujer, ¿no?

- ¡Pego yo quiego que mi foda sea paigfecta!

- Y lo será, claro que sí. Lo será mientras nos tengamos el uno a la otra…- dijo Bill con tono dulce, pero Fleur no dejaba de llorar-. Hermione, por favor, ¿no hay posibilidad de que cambies el vestido por uno de otro color?- preguntó Bill con cara de desesperación. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que sí, pero no estoy muy segura. El vestido ya casi está terminado, y además ese color era el que me quedaba mejor…

- Por favor, si pudieras intentarlo…- suplicó Bill.

- Claro. Pero ya me dirás qué hago con el vestido que me hacen a medida, no sé si podré pagarme yo otro…

- ¡Claro que no! No veo por qué tiene que cambiarlo. Ella es una invitada y como tal puede llevar lo que le dé la gana- protestó Ginny enérgicamente.

- Ginny, por favor…- le pidió Bill con ojos suplicantes.

- ¡Es que no es nada justo! Fleur decidió cómo tenía que ir la boda, su vestido, el tuyo, las flores, la decoración y los vestidos de las damas de honor, y los vestidos de papá y mamá también los supervisa ella. ¿Tiene que decidir también qué se pone Hermione, pese a que ya había escogido lo que le gustaba?

- Creo que deberíamos darle diez puntos a Ginny- propuso Fred en voz baja. George y Charlie asintieron.

- Veinte a cero en el marcador- susurró George.

- Y la snitch sigue sin aparecer- añadió Charlie. Los tres fingieron un ataque de tos para cubrir las carcajadas.

- ¡Es mi foda! ¡Estoy en mi deguecho de planeagla como yo quiega!

- ¡También es la boda de mi hermano y sin embargo ni siquiera le dejaste opinar sobre su vestido!

Después de esas palabras se produjo un silencio expectante. Excepto Fleur y Ginny, que no apartaban los ojos la una de la otra, el resto se miraban entre ellos, buscando quizás en la cara de los demás alguna solución al embrollo.

- Ginny, a mí no me importa, yo no entiendo de moda…- dijo Bill suavemente. Pero ninguna de las dos se giró para mirarle, ni siquiera se inmutaron.

- El festido de Fill fuimos a compgaglo los dos juntos y escogió el que quiso.

- Sí, el que quiso de los dos que tú le enseñaste, no el que él quiso de los que tenía ojeados.

- ¡Tú qué safes, no estabas!

- No, no estaba, pero conozco a Bill mejor que tú, ¡y él nunca se habría comprado un vestido con todas esas puntas!

- Ginny, por favor, no tiene importancia, en serio…- repuso Bill, cada vez más nervioso y asustado por el rumbo que tomaba la discusión.

- ¿Cómo te atguefes a decig que no conosco a mi pgometido?

- Pues mira, ¡me atrevo! ¡Y me atrevo porque es verdad! Tú no quieres conocerle en realidad, tú sólo quieres moldearlo a tu gusto.

- Damas y caballeros, la final del Mundial de Quidditch entre la selección francesa y la inglesa… hmmm… no, la irlandesa, que es mejor, ¡está muy reñida!- susurró Charlie, y Fred y George simularon aplaudir.

- La multitud se está volviendo loca- continuó George, mientras Fred hacía el papel de multitud enloquecida.

- Irlanda se ha marcado otro tanto, el marcador está ahora treinta a cero- añadió Fred-. ¿Cuál de las dos selecciones logrará cazar la snitch y ganar el partido con ello? Es un misterio.

- Si… si se me permite…- tímidamente, Hermione alzó el brazo como pidiendo permiso para hablar. Todos los rostros se giraron hacia ella esta vez, incluso los de las dos rivales. Así supo que podía empezar a hablar, en tono conciliador-. Fleur, entiendo que desees una boda perfecta, será un día muy especial y un momento para recordar, y comprendo que para ti sea tan importante que todo salga bien- Fleur se mostró complacida con el comentario e irguió la cabeza, orgullosa.

- Ggacias, Hegmoine, me aleggo de que lo compguendas…

- Sí, pero intenta comprender tú también que no tiene ninguna importancia el color de los vestidos, ni el pastel, ni las flores, ni todo eso. No son más que cosas superficiales…

- Menos mal que ha puntualizado eso último- comentó Charlie a sus dos camaradas-. Ya pensaba que tendríamos que darle diez puntos a Fleur.

Fleur se mostró de nuevo contrariada.

- ¿Pego tú qué sabes lo que es o no es impogtante en una foda?- repuso-. Ya sé que lo más impogtante es que me caso, no cómo lo hago. Pego no se tgata de mí, se tgata de que quiego que todo el mundo lo guecuegde como un ggan día, como yo lo guecogdagué.

- Todo eso que dices es muy bonito- atacó Ginny con tono sarcástico-, pero de todos modos no te da derecho a escoger cómo tienen que ir los invitados.

- Ginny, espera- la frenó Hermione-. Déjame hablar a mí.

En cuanto Ginny calló, ella continuó:

- Está bien. Entiendo que escojas, si tú quieres y él se deja, el vestido de Bill, para que haga juego con el tuyo; al fin y al cabo estaréis juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y es algo lógico.

- Ggacias.

- Entiendo también que escojas el vestido de las damas de honor, por la misma razón, y porque vistiendo igual se las identifica mejor como damas de honor.

- Eso mismo- dijo Fleur altiva, casi saboreando la victoria. Charlie y los gemelos se sintieron un poco defraudados, y escondieron las servilletas que habían transformado en enormes tréboles verdes debajo de la mesa.

- Pero no entiendo de ninguna manera que quieras escoger también el vestido de los demás. Francamente, creo que no tienes derecho a hacer eso, principalmente porque esta ropa la vamos a llevar nosotros, no tú, y que nos pongamos ese vestido o aquél no afecta el funcionamiento de la boda, ni la hace menos estética, ni le quita el valor. Es sólo una ceremonia, Fleur, por el amor de Dios.

- Esta es nuestra Hermione- dijeron los gemelos, y tres tréboles verdes, símbolo de Irlanda, volvieron a aparecer encima de la mesa.

- La selección irlandesa arremete contra la francesa y marca otro tanto- susurró Charlie.

- Cuarenta a cero a favor de Irlanda- los tres camaradas se giraron al oír una voz detrás de ellos. Ron se había acercado desde su sitio-. Me preguntaba que estaríais cuchicheando todo este rato- repuso-. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

- ¿Tú a favor de quién estás?- preguntó Fred.

- A favor de Francia, por supuesto: este se vende barato por cualquier cosa que parezca una chica guapa- respondió George por Ron.

- No señor- dijo éste-. Hermione lleva toda la razón del mundo.

- Oigh, mirad qué ojitos ha puesto al decir eso- repuso Charlie, burlón, y Ron enrojeció mientras los otros tres se partían de risa. Ron ya iba a contestar algo no muy agradable cuando un chillido histérico y un grito de "¡Ginny!" proferido por la Sra. Weasley les cortó. Al girarse vieron a Fleur con las mejillas sonrojadas y tirándose del pelo, llorando como una condenada.

- A saber qué le habrá dicho la bruta de Ginny- comentó Ron.

- Que diga lo que quiera. Fleur se ha tirado del pelo: veinte puntos más para Irlanda- y Charlie y los gemelos aplaudieron, ahora descaradamente, pero pasaron desapercibidos por el escándalo que estaba armando la francesa.

- Chicas, por favor, ya es suficiente- rogó Molly con un tono bastante imperativo, viendo que ni siquiera la sensatez de Hermione había logrado acabar con la disputa-. Quizás sería mejor que hablásemos todo este tema mañana, con calma…

- No se tgata de haflaglo hoy o mañana o pasado- dijo Fleur, girándose hacia su suegra y casi escupiéndole las palabras, con la cara contraída de rabia y empapada de lágrimas-. Se tgata de que en esta casa no se me guespeta, y de que sus hijos son unos maleducados y unos safios, especialmente esa pequeña monstgua- sentenció, señalando a Ginny-. ¡No me extgaña que Pegcy se magchaga…!- Molly se quedó boquiabierta sin palabras, y Fleur medio sonrió, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco.

De repente, Arthur se levantó de su silla y propinó un puñetazo en la mesa.

- ¡Jovencita, no toleraré que en esta casa se hable así, ni de mis hijos, ni de mi mujer ni de nadie!- soltó de repente, cansado de permanecer callado y expectante todo el rato como si aquella discusión no fuera con él. -. Es cierto que Ginny tiene la lengua un poco larga, pero te recuerdo que en esta discusión estabais implicadas las dos, y que ambas habéis dicho cosas que deberían daros vergüenza de deciros, puesto que dentro de unos días seréis de la misma familia.

Se hizo un largo y profundo silencio. Ginny y Fleur enrojecieron y permanecieron cabizbajas. Molly se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y poniendo la mano encima de la de su marido le indicó que se sentara de nuevo. Incluso Charlie, Ron y los gemelos permanecieron quietos y callados a la espera del desarrollo de la discusión.

- Parece que Francia ha marcado un duro tanto- susurró Charlie-. Pero el final del partido empieza a vislumbrarse.

- Creo que ya veo la snitch- dijo Ron.

Otra vez el silencio, sólo roto por los sollozos de Fleur, que lanzaba miradas de mártir a Ginny, esperando a que esta se sintiera mal al fin y se disculpara.

- Está bien, lo siento. No debería haberte dicho eso último- se dio por vencida finalmente, pero no por Fleur, sino por su madre. Se preguntó cómo era posible que la mirada de una madre fuera tan penetrante que, aún estando de espaldas a ella, pudiera clavarse de esa forma, dando hasta sensación de dolor.

Otra vez el silencio esperando la respuesta de Fleur.

- ¿Sólo eso último?- preguntó. Ginny puso mala cara, como si se estuviera comiendo una piel de naranja especialmente amarga.

- Fleur, cariño, ¿no puedes aceptar las disculpas y ya está? No vale la pena discutir más…- rogó Bill.

- Fale- dijo ella, altiva, y se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo de Bill y se lo devolvió-. Asepto las disculpas, y me disculpo yo tamfién, pego que conste que sólo me estafa defendiendo.

- Y una m…- empezó Ginny en un murmullo, pero Hermione la hizo callar de un codazo.

- Oh, no…- murmuraron los gemelos al mismo tiempo- ¿eso significa empate?- pero sus hermanos aún no habían contestado que Fleur volvió a hablar.

- Ahoga espego, Hegmoine, que si egues tan amafle te camfies el festido. Fill te ayudagá a pagaglo si no puedes, ¿fegdad, queguido?- dijo tan amablemente que parecía imposible que lo hubiera dicho la misma francesa furiosa de dos minutos antes.

- Claro…- dijo no muy convencido, pero ansioso de acabar con todo aquello de una vez.

- Oh, no…- dijo, ahora, Charlie-. Ha ganado Francia… Bill es un calzonazos- pero no tuvieron tiempo de lamentarse que Ginny volvió a levantarse de su silla y casi gritó:

- ¡Si Hermione se cambia de vestido tú te quedas con una dama de honor de menos!

Fleur puso una cara como si le acabaran de echar un cubo de agua helada encima. Y acabó de dar ese efecto cuando se le llenaron de repente los ojos de lágrimas, y subió gimiendo por las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo.

Otra vez el silencio. Arthur miró al techo como diciendo "¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?". Molly lanzó una mirada reprobadora a su hija, escondiendo una expresión de orgullo, y la chica se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que aquella era la única opción que tenía. Hermione miró aturdida al grupo formado por Ron, Charlie y los gemelos, que se sentían tan emocionados que no podían siquiera lanzar un grito de júbilo. Ron levantó la vista y se encontró con la de ella. Ambos la bajaron, sonrojados.

- No se lo tengáis en cuenta- se disculpó Bill, finalmente-. Está nerviosa por la boda y…

Pero estaba claro que Charlie y los gemelos no le estaban escuchando, porque lo cortaron descaradamente con un grito de:

- ¡Síííííí! ¡150 puntos y partido para Irlanda!- y se pusieron a aplaudir y agitar los tréboles por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ha acabado mejor que la final del Mundial de verdad!

Hermione finalmente comprendió y tuvo que esconder una carcajada debajo de la mesa. Ginny no fue tan considerada y se unió a los aplausos. Incluso Molly tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no sonreír y mantener su expresión reprobadora.

- ¡Y vosotros basta ya de tanta bromita!- espetó Bill, y también subió a su cuarto a consolar a Fleur.

La cocina volvió a quedar silenciosa, excepto por los sollozos de Fleur que les llegaban desde unos pisos más arriba. Ya nadie se preocupaba de la comida que aún quedaba en los platos. Se había creado una situación incómoda en la que nadie sabía qué decir. Fue Hermione quién rompió definitivamente el silencio.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?

Todos miraron a su alrededor buscándole, pero, definitivamente, Harry no se encontraba entre ellos.


End file.
